Malady
by sweetspice123
Summary: Oga has come down with a cold and Hilda is left to watch over him. But Oga becomes to stubborn and ends up passing out leaving Hilda to care for him. Though, Hilda as well as Oga begin to see each other in different lights. OgaxHilda! R&R! Enjoy!


**Malady**

* * *

><p>Hilda awakens to a surprisingly noise-free morning. She wondered if she had awaken unusually early, but seeing the bright sunlight beem in her eyes from the window she knew that wasn't it. She looked at the clock and it read 10:35AM.<p>

"Wha? It's so late and I'm just waking up?" she said in surprise, hoppingup immediately as she saw the time.

"Young Master...He must be starving by now. That man is too idiotic to know how to prepare the Master's royal milk." Hilda said as she changed her clothing into her usual black maid outfit. She then sprinted out of the bedroom, fearing the worst.

_'Damn! I've got to get to that school! He normally leaves a half hour after 8, which means...Oh no! The Young Master is surely dying of starvation by now! I've got to hurry before it's too late!'_ Hilda thought in distress as she ran through the narrow hallway off Oga home. Though as she did, she was stopped by the call of her name as she passed Oga bedroom.

"Hilda-chan!" she heard Oga's older sister, Misaki, say. "Can you come help me for a sec? It's kinda an emergency." Misaki called.

_'I don't have time for this. At this rate the Young Master will be on his way to unleashing an uncontrollable amount of power! I can't be sidetracked by a foolish chore right now!'_ Hilda thought with determination.

"Hilda-chan!" Misaki called again.

_'Ugh! I believe I must. Misaki is a very kind woman. Much unlike that useless man. I suppose I can help her for a quick second.'_ Hilda thought to herself, frustrated by the stop in her plans.

"Yes. What do you need? Do you need me to do the laundry? Or run to the store?" Hilda asked, putting on her kind and innocent persona as she walked into the room. Though when she entered the room, she noticed that Beel was in Misaki's hands and a bucket of water and a small towel was lying on the ground near her feet.

_'Young Master! But, I don't understand. Why isn't he with...'_ Hilda thought, though her thought ceased when she saw Oga lying in his bed.

"Call me crazy, but I seriously think that the world is is coming to an end." Misaki said with a soft smile.

"What is wrong?" Hilda asked.

"Well, it looks like Tatsumi's caught his first cold." Misaki giggled a little.

"A cold?" Hilda said, not fully understanding.

"Yea. He's got a pretty bad fever. I don't know where it came from all of a sudden. He's never been sick before. I'm actually a little worried about him." Misaki said, handing Beel over to Hilda, who looking a little saddened.

"But on the bright side, hehe, maybe it's a sign of that thick head of his actually becoming less dense." Misaki giggled, trying to lighten herself up.

"S-Shut up..." Oga said suddenly, sounding very gloomy.

"Oh! You were awake the whole time?" Misaki smiled. "Well anyways, Hilda-chan do you think you can take care of him for a little while? I've got some arrends to run and you're really good at taking care of Beel, so I'm sure you'll be the best person to do the job." Misaki smiled at her.

"Hmph. Yea right...sure she is..." Oga said, very weery and half-asleep.

"Oh, shut it. Just cuz you're not feeling well doesn't mean you can take it out on Hilda-chan." Misaki said, aggrivated that she couldn't hit her brother because of his condition.

"Of course." Hilda smiled.

"Thank you so much, Hilda-chan! I'll be back as soon as I can. Well, see ya. And try not to be rude, Tatsumi." Misaki said as she head out to her destination.

Hilda held Beel in her arms, and looked at Oga. "What a pathetic man you are." Hilda said coldly.

"Shut up, damn it. I don't need your damn comments right now..." Oga said, coughing a bit and not much emotion in his voice as he sat up on his bed.

"Well, if you were strong then you wouldn't succumb to such a petty illness so easily." Hilda said to him.

"Damn you...Do you want to get fucked up...?" Oga clenched his fists, but his body wouldn't let him move much more, and he fell back to his bed.

"Shit...this...sucks..." Oga said quietly, almost completely drained.

"Hmph." Hilda groaned. _'I see. This is similar to the Young Master's illness when he severed the contract.' _Hilda thought.

"I can't..." Oga moaned.

"Stop trying to overpower it. You wont get any better if you overexert yourself." Hilda said, holding Beel near her busom.

"Ah, shut up...Why do you care anyway...?" Oga struggled to say.

"How could the Young Master destroy humanity if you're not at your peak potential?" Hilda replied.

Oga grit his teeth. "D-Don't underestimate me...Bitch..." Oga said, struggling to get up out his bed, though his determination was much greater than his sickness, and he stood up on his feet.

"No stupid sickness is enough to take me down." Oga said, his voice dry.

"DABU!" Beel cheered with his arms in the air in Hilda's arms. Hilda smirked.

"Baby Beel. Let's go..." he said, taking the baby and walking out his room. Hilda still had a smirk on her face.

"What an idiot." she said, leaving the room as well.

Later, Oga walked into the entrance gates of Ishiyama, or zombie-walked to be more specific. Beel was on his shoulder, looking a little worried.

"Au..." he whimpered.

"D-Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine..." Oga smiled weakly as he entered the school. He walked up the many flights of stairs to get to his destination, running out of energy very quickly.

"Gah..." he was breathing hard and slouched over by the time he hit the top of the steps and into the next hallway.

_'Damn. I must be outta shape. It wasn't that hard getting up the stairs yesterday...or the day before that...or the day before that...Maybe they added some new ones last night or something...' _he said as he grasped for air.

"Huh? Oga!" he heard Furuichi call from the other end of the hall. "Where were you this morning? At first I had thought that you left really early until I got to school and you weren't here. So what happened? Overslept?" Furuichi asked.

His voice annoyed the hell out of Oga. He wasn't in the mood for Furuichi's talking right now.

"No..." he said faintly.

"Uh? You don't look so good. Did you go at it with Tojou again or something?" Furuichi wondered.

"Hehe. I-Idiot Furuichi...There's nothing wrong at all. In fact, I've never felt better...Hehe." Oga smiled.

_'He doesn't look too good. I guess idiots CAN get colds after all. Could this mean that the apocalypse is coming? Maybe I'm overthinking it.' _"Uh...Okay." _'Liar.'_ Furuichi thought as they began walking.

The more they walked around the school, the more Oga looked as if he were about to pass out. "Oga. You're not looking too good. Seriously." Furuichi said.

"Idiot Furuichi. Didn't I say before? I'm fine." Oga said, though slouching over as if he had just run 2 marathons.

"But you can barely walk-"

"Shut the hell up, damn it!" Oga croaked, punching Furuichi. Furuichi went straight through the wall, bleeding a little. 

_'That hurt worse than normal. Damn him!' _"Damn it Oga!" he yelled, as he watched his friend continue to limp down the hall.

"He's so annoying...Ugh...I just wanna sleep..." Oga said, before his walk was cut off by 3 students of the school.

"Oga! What's up? Not feelin' too good?" One said. "Hahaha. What's the matter? Did ya get hit by a little cold? Hahaha!" another said. "Haa. That's too bad for you. We're gonna get a little pay back for all the times you've beaten us!" a taller one yelled. He had his fist ready and he fired it straight for Oga.

"Damn it. Get the hell outta my way!" Oga yelled, punching the three of them not just throught the ceiling, but through the roof itself.

The surrounding delinquents shook in fear, instantly clearing the hallway for Oga to walk through.

_'Stupid ass idiots...Always gotta inturrupt me..." _Oga thought. He kept walking and walking, losing more energy as he did.

"Okay. I've gotta take a break, Beel. Just for a sec..." he said, slouching onto the floor and leaning against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"Mau...?" Beel whined.

"Q-Quit complaining...Damn it...just a few minutes..." he said, almost instantly falling asleep right there.

"...Dumbass!" he heard, jumping up in shock when he did.

He saw Hilda standing in front of him, with a bag of milk in her hand.

"You left Young Master's milk again." she said.

"Bitch...And just when...I was trying to...relax..." Oga said in a monotone voice.

"Hmph. Looks like that little illness is getting to you. I thought nothing could take you down." Hilda chuckled.

"S-Shut the fuck up...I'm fine...Just give me the stupid milk and leave you dumb wench..." he said, faintly getting up and holding hand out to take the bag of milk. Hilda handed it to him and he immediately began walking away.

But as he did, he began to feel dizzy. The room began spinning and he felt like his body was on fire.

_'Stupid...What the...hell...?'_ he thought, losing his ability to walk in a straight path. He tried his hardest to fight it off, but his body finally gave in and he fell face first to the ground, unconcious. "Daau!" Beel whimpered.

"Idiot!" Hilda said, picking Beel up immediately off Oga's back. Hilda looked down at his lifeless body.

_'Fool.' _she thought, taking him by the back of his shirt collar and picking him up. She wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and carried he and Beel all by herself.

Later that day, Hilda had arrived home and laid Oga in his bed, a wet towel over his forehead and feeding Beel. She looked at Oga's unconcious body as she fed Beel.

_'What a stubborn bastard. If you didn't feel good, why try and act as if you're alright? Dumbass.' _Hilda thought.

A little later, after Beel had finished his milk, she came across a thought. "Hm. I wonder. What cures a human sickness?" she wondered. She thought carefully.

"Maybe..." she said, before grabbing Beel and running out the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Oga's eyes opened slowly. He didn't really know where he was or anything.<p>

"Wha...What's that...smell...?" Oga wondered, turning his head slightly to see Hilda sitting in front of him.

She had a bowl in her hand, steam rising to the ceiling from it.

"W...What...?" Oga wondered, his voice nearly dead.

"Eat this." she said, holding the bowl out for him.

"...?" Oga looked at her lifelessly, though his confusion was still evident on his face.

"Take it." Hilda said, annoyed with him. Oga slowly sat up and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Just take the damn bowl!" Hilda demanded. She startled him a little.

"Q-Quit yelling...you bitch..." Oga said, trying to reach for the bowl, but his body was still trying to recover itself, so he couldn't.

"Tsk. Idiot." Hilda said, her eyebrow twitching.

She stuck the spoon out to Oga, with a look of frustration on her face. "Here..." she said, not even looking at him. Oga was caught off guard by it. He was also very shocked. But his expression quickly turned into aggrivation. "H-Hell no...I'd rather drop dead than be fed by anyone...Especially a wench like you..." he said coldly.

"Dumbass. Just eat it. No matter how much I wished it did, it's not going to kill you." Hilda said.

_'Yea right. Has she ever even tasted the shit she cooks...? But...why is she...?'_ he wondered, still in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Don't get any thoughts. This is strictly for the Young Master's sake." Hilda said.

Oga didn't know what to think or say. He really just wanted to fall back to sleep, but he actually thought through it for a second.

"Just eat it, damn you." Hilda demanded.

Oga opened his mouth wide and closed it on the spoon she held.

_'Human illnesses...Are the worst...'_ she thought, disgusted by the fact that she was spoon-feeding a near-grown man.

The second he closed his mouth, his face made a disgusted face. He immediately spit it out, tears coming from his eyes.

"Damn it...I can hardly breathe...and you give me that shit..." Oga said, his hands around his throat.

"Dumbass. You'll only end up severing the Young Master if you don't atleast try to get better. This soup is seasoned with the scales of the Ouroboros. In the Demon World, it heals any injury or health issue, you ignorant cretin!" Hilda yelled in annoyance.

"Yea...well this is the human world, and we don't eat Oro-whatevers to get rid of a cold, idiot." Oga said to her in a smart allicy tone-of-voice.

Hilda was getting very aggitated.

She really wanted to slice his head off with her sword, but Beel was the only obstacle stopping her from aquiring that feat.

"You're such an idiot that you've never even fallen ill before, so how the hell do you know? Dumbass." Hilda said.

"Well I've tried enough of your _cooking_ to know that only bad things are gonna come out of it." Oga said to her.

"...Fine...Idiot...Dumbass...Piece of shit trash...You should die..." Hilda said in anger, slamming the bowl on his desk and storming out the room.

Oga looked at Beel, wide eyed. "What the hell's her problem...? Getting angry all of a sudden..." Oga said.

His head was throbbing from his condition and body heat, but he couldn't help but wonder about Hilda. Why she was so angry all of a sudden.

"Bitch..." he said. But he then started to think as hard as he possibly could.

_'She did go out of her way to make it for me...but why'd she...?' _he wondered.

"...Damn it..." Oga said, reaching for the bowl of soup. He looked down at it, the steam coming from it hitting his face, making him want to pass out.

"...Okay...Y-You can d-do this..." he said. He lifted the spoon slowly, nearly tasting it through the odor.

He took a hard gulp.

And he then ate it.

He wanted to vomit right there.

_'Just swallow it and it's over...Just be a man, damn it!' _he thought, using all his might to swallow the spoonful.

"Ugh..." he said, feeling worse than he did before. It was repulsive. He wished he had never tried it. He then started to feel funny.

Not nausceous or sickly, it was actually pretty undescribable.

He suddenly felt a surge of energy flowing through his body. It was as if he had just had adrenaline pumped into his veins.

"What the...? I'm not..." he said, inspecting his body to make sure there wasn't some weird after-effect of anything.

"I feel...great..." he said, shocked at the result.

"DABU! DA!" Beel cried happily as he sat on the floor.

"How can something that tastes like total shit get rid of a cold? Hmph..." Oga wondered, hopping out of bed and strentching his muscles out.

"It's like there was never anything wrong with me. This is kinda weird..." he said. He then picked Beel up and took the bowl of soup and rushed downstairs.

"Hey..." he said as he came down the stairs. He saw Hilda sitting at the dinner table, sipping on her usual cup of tea.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?" Hilda said coldly. He walked over to her and sat the bowl on the dinner table.

"What is it-" Hilda began, but she was caught off guard by something very unexpected.

She was approached by Oga's arms around her, giving her a warm, gentle hug.

She didn't know how to react.

_'Why...?'_ she wondered.

"...T-Thank you..." Oga hesitated to say.

Hilda was surprised.

She didn't expect this from Oga of all people.

"What?" she asked.

"For...ya know...trying to..." Oga hesitated, the words not coming very easily.

Hilda couldn't respond to him. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't stand the feeling she felt.

The feeling of Oga breathing over her shoulder.

The feel of his heartbeat against her.

The feeling running through her stomach when he grabbed her and said that to her.

The warmth of his body around her.

She didn't understand.

"Idiot..." she chuckled a little.

"Huh?" Oga replied, letting her go. He looked at her, waiting for her to reply.

"Trash. Don't look at me like that. You're all better now, right? So go up to your room and get out of my sight you abhorrent fool." she said, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.

Oga paused for a second. He had no clue what _abhorrent_ meant, but he knew she was covering a _You're Welcome_ somehow.

"Tsh, What the hell ever, trick bitch." Oga said, turning to walk back to his room with his usual 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude.

As he did, Hilda smiled softly.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was happy to be acknowledged by Oga.

She was glad that he did that for her. "Hmph." she smirked.

_'What an idiot. Why did he grab me like that so sudden? I don't understand this man at all...but, there is something about him...That makes me...'_ she thought with a soft smile on her face.

_'I don't know how to describe it...but...'_ Hilda's thoughts were inturrupted by the front foor opening.

"I'm back. Oh, Hilda-chan! So, how'd it go? Is he feeling any better?" Misaki asked, putting two plastic bags filled with neccessities on the ground as she took her shoes off.

"Hey, Sis! I'm feelin' a lot better now!" Oga called as he came down the steps.

"Oh? See! Didn't I tell ya Hilda-chan would take good care of you?" Misaki smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, but...Yea..." he said, a soft smile on his face as he looked over at Hilda.

"Uh! What's that look? I've never seen that face before." Misaki smiled at her brother.

"Oh! And since you're feelin' better now, would ya mind running to the store and getting this for me?" Misaki asked, handing him a flyer for 50 percent off Ice-Pops.

"WHA! Didn't you just come back from running errands! Why the hell didn't you get it then!" Oga yelled.

"Yea, well I forgot. Don't talk back! Just go do it damn it!" Misaki yelled, reaching up to her much taller younger brother's neck and throwing him out the house by the collar of his shirt and slammed the door closed so he couldn't come back in.

"Geez. Tatsumi's such a pain in the ass sometimes. I wish he was sick for just a little longer. Anyways, thanks a lot, Hilda-chan. What did ya do to get him in better shape?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh...I went back to Hell and fought off the Ouroboros and peeled it of its scales, so I made this soup with them. Nothing much, really." Hilda said, holding the bowl to Misaki.

"Oh, really? How did you get to Macao and back so fast? Huh. They must have some super-fast service over there. And is that Oro-whatever a species in Macao? Aw! I wish I could go there so bad! But thank you so much, again, Hilda-chan. I don't know what I would've done without you." Misaki said with a smile.

"Hehe, you don't need to thank me." Hilda smiled at her as Misaki walked up the stairs.

As she did, Hilda thought to herself again.

_'Oga Tatsumi. Going from the brink of death to having so much energy in just a matter of hours...He truly is an idiot...but an interesting one...' _Hilda thought, smiling a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of my first OgaxHilda fic! Hope you guys liked it! Next I'll prob do a OgaxAoi! I've just gotta think and imagine! Well, hope you enjoyed this and Remeber 2 Review! XD<strong>


End file.
